It started with a game
by CrosZ
Summary: Sakura and her friends decided to play a little game of truth or dare which led to discovering a certain love hidden from them. Touya/Tomoyo, slight Sakura/Syaoran... My First fanfic.


_My first fanfic ^^... It's a tomoyo x touya... Please leave a review after to help me improve... My first time writting so forgive my mistakes... Thanks_

_In this one-shot:_

_Tomoyo/Sakura/Syaoran/Meilin are 16 yrs old_

_Touya is 23 yrs old _

_Since Tomoyo's mom is always away and she figured that it would be better for Tomoyo to be living with relatives than just maids and bodyguards. She entrusted Tomoyo to the Kinomotos. Since Fujitaka is almost always busy, she specially entrusted her to Touya even though she doesn't like him very much, she believes that he is a very responsible man. And so from then on, Tomoyo lived with Sakura and Touya._

**It started with a game**

It started with a game of truth or dare. Four friends gathered in the living room trying to let time pass. The bottle started its spin and pointed at the only male in the room.

"Hey, Syaoran! It points at you. Truth or dare?" asked Meilin.

"Dare..." Syaoran answered halheartedly. 'Why do I even agreed to participate in this game...' he thought.

"Just as I thought, and I have the perfect task for you."

"And what is my all knowing cousin is planning?"

"Oh, its just simple... you only have to kiss Sakura on the cheeks. It won't be that hard for you right? After all, she is your girlfriend."

"Meilin! Do you even know what embarassing is?" Syaoran blurted out.

"Syaoran, if you should know, theres only four of us here and we're all friends. Adding the fact, that she is your girlfriend... How did it become too embarassing?"

"But still..."

"It's only in the cheek dummy..."

"Is it okay with you Sakura?" Facing his girlfriend sitting next to him.

"It's okay... It's a dare after all. But only on the cheeks okay?" Sakura answered shyly hiding the blush on her cheeks.

Syaoran leaned closer and gave her a kiss on the cheeks. While this was happening, a certain raven haired girl was praying that the bottle doesn't point at her next because she would have to choose "truth" and she was a hundred percent sure what the question would be. She won't be able to lie, not in front of them.

'I shouldn't have agreed to this on the first place.' She thought.

The bottle started to spin again, and as fate had let it, the bottle was poiting directly at her.

'Oh no... Now, what do I do?" she thought.

"Tomoyo, it's poiting at you. Since Syaoran picked dare, your pick should be truth." Sakura said.

"I feel like I'm going to be on a trial here." Tomoyo answered.

"Hehe... It's not that hard of a question. We're your friends anyway, so you won't have to worry." Melin countered.

"That's what I'm afraid of..."

"And the question that's been nagging us is, whose the lucky guy who holds your heart?" Sakura asked.

"Wha... what do you mean?" Tomoyo stuttered.

"Well, we've been thinking of this for a long time... We are sixteen now and not once have you told us anything about your love life." Meilin answered.

"She's right, aren't interested with any of our friends or classmates from school? Asked Sakura.

"Well, I haven't found any guy who is suited for me at school..." Tomoyo answered. 'Atleast on our school.' She thought.

"And?" Meilin asked.

"What and?"

"Your answer seemed to have a 'but' in it so finish what you have to say." Meilin answered.

"... and same goes for our friends..."

"True, none of our friends or schoolmates seem to be mature enough for you." Sakura said.

"Why do I feel that I am one of them?" Syaoran interfered grumpily.

"Well, I said for her right? Not for me." Sakura safely answered.

"Whatever..." Syaoran scoffed.

"but?... It's not finished yet, so would you two please stop quarelling and let Tomoyo finish first?" Meilin scolded.

"... but I do like someone... No, I think I love him, for a long time now but I think he does not love me the same way as I do..." Tomoyo continued.

"So, you do love someone. Is he handsome and smart?" Meilin asked.

"Yeah, he is handsoe, caring, responsible, athletic and very very smart." Tomoyo answered.

"This guy, does he know?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't think so. I've known him for a long time and not once did his behavior ever change. He told me once that he does not have any girlfriend and that he is patiently waiting for someone. So, I guess he already like someone else..."

"And his name?" Asked Sakura.

A long and deafening silence came until Tomoyo had the courage to say. "Touya".

Another deafening silence occured until Sakura broke it.

"Touya?... Let me verify what I heard... seven years older than you, 23 years old, dark brown hair and chocolate eyes, a lot taller from you, almost finishing college, plays soccer, works part time on a bakeshop, bestfriend of Yukito and more specifically... my older brother? That Touya?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo blushed deeply and nodded.

"And all this time you never told me?"

"I'm sorry Sakura... But I..."

"I understand... but you do know that you don't have a favorable chance..."

"I know, but still I can't help it. I tried persuading myself to snap out of it. I keep telling myself that he only see me as a sister. After all, I did know him since third grade and it ended up my mother entrusting me to your family and particularly to him." Tomoyo paused for a moment.

"He always asked me if I had problems, he would always make me smile and took care of me like a real sister but I didn't love him because of that..."

Tomoyo paused and closed her eyes to reminisced the past for a moment and then continued.

"I liked him ever since I first met him. I thought the one I loved was Sakura and I was only attached to him because she reminds me of him but it was the other way... I was infatuated to Sakura because she reminds me of her brother... I thought that someday I could forget these feelings but I was wrong, it got stronger each moment I am around him..." Tomoyo finished.

At that instant the door of the living room was openned by Touya.

"Sakura, you here?" Touya asked while openning the door.

"Speaking of the devil..." Sakura whispered.

Touya saw them and said. " Oh, sorry I didn't your friends are here."

"It's okay, what do you need? Just came home from the bakeshop?"

"Yup, and my boss gave me some cake. Figured that Tomoyo and my pet kaijuu would like it... So, I took it home but I guess you have to share it with them... Well, its up to you how to divide it just don't be greedy."

Sakura threw a sofa pillow to touya which he caught.

"I told you I'm not a kaijuu..." Sakura shouted.

"Uh... looks like kaijuu is mad, got to go..." as he stormed towards his room.

"Hey come back here... evil brother!"

Sakura saw Tomoyo giggling at the corner.

"Honestly, I don't know how you fell for that evil brother of mine..."

"Oh... Sakura, he is not evil. He was just teasing you. He was just trying to cheer us up."

"Yeah, you brother was kind enough to bring home a cake for you. He's just cheering us up. I knida wanted a brother like that but I guess I have to be happy of what cousin I got." Meilin said while poiting at Syaoran.

"Well, sorry I wasn't like Touya..." syaoran answered annoyingly. "But they're right, you are lucky to have a brother like that." He added.

"Aw... You have been bribed by a cake." Sakura answered.

Touya peeked at the living room door again and said.

"Sakura, I almost forgot. A package for me is suppose to be brought today by a mailman. Uhm... May you please receive it for me and bring it upstairs in my room? I promise it's not heavy please?" Touya pleaded.

"No" Sakura answered.

"Oh, but why not? Please cute sis of mine, I really have to study for a test tomorrow please..."

"No, because you only say I'm cute when you need me."

"Oh..." Touya saw Tomoyo."Tomoyo, may you please umm... receive it for me..."

Tomoyo was startled by what he asked and was nervous that she answered before thinking... "Umm Okay..."

"Really, thanks. I'm really lucky to have a kind and beautiful friend like you unlike Sakura..."

Syaoran chuckled.

"Looks like Syaoran agrees with me."

Sakura elbowed Syaoran's ribs which made him gasp.

"Ouch... Told you Syaoran, you should be careful of her. That kaijuu is violent. Well, goodluck you badly need it. Got to run before she kills me." Touya quickly goes to his room before Sakura could catch him. He closed the door of his room. 'It's a good thing I never skip soccer practices.' He thought.

Touya thought deeply.

'She had grown into a fine young lady... I guess she has many suitors now huh... I guess it was wrong of me to accept her mother's request, now I'm sure she only thinks of me as a big brother. It's bad enough that I lost my mother at such a young age, and now, I think I fell for a girl that looks like my mother and only thinks of me as a big brother... Why am I in a situation like this?'

He snapped out of his thought and started to review for his exam but something is constantly nagging him.

Back at the living room.

"I don't get it... How come a fine and matur woman like Tomoyo would fall for my evil brother? I really don't see what's so good in him..." Sakura whined.

"Your brother is not evil. He's very kind and caring." Answered Tomoyo.

"I agree..." Syaoran agreed.

"Syaoran? How come you agreed? Didn't he gave you a very hard time?"

"Yes, but despite that I know why... It's because he was protecting you. He told me his reason and I understand. If I was in his shoes, I would have done the same. Plus, he did a good job looking after you." Syaoran answered.

"But stil, I don't like some of his traits. I wonder how would it feel if he wasn't here."

"If he wasn't here, you would be a different person and maybe I wasn't entrusted to your family. He disciplined, protected and took care of you while your fathers is not around." Tomoyo answered.

The door bell rung.

"That must bethe package that he is waiting for." Sakura said.

"I guess, I should receive it"

Tomoyo opened the door. True enough it was the package and she received it.

"Wonder what's inside it?" Sakura asked.

"It's very light..." Tomoy answered.

"Let's take a peek?" Sakura said curiously.

"No! Touya wouldn't like that. It's his package so it's he who should see it first." Tomoyo scolded.

"Fine, fine... you don't have to shout... You act like my brother's girlfriend..." Sakura taunted.

Tomoyo blushed and started to go upstairs.

"She's so deeply in love with your brother isn't she?" Syaoran commented.

"But what I'm concerned is, how will she be able to fully accept that he may not love her the same..."

"Tomoyo stopped at the front of Touya's door and thought.

'This is the first time that I would come inside his room. I wonder what it looks like.'

She took a deep breath and knocked. Touya heard her knocks and answered.

"It's open, come in."

Tomoyo openned the door and was amazed. Touya's room was very neat and orderly. It was even better than hers. She walk to the busy Touya and look at what he was reading.

"Studying for an exam? Looks hard to me, I got dizzy just by looking." She commented.

Touya look up to her and smiled.

"Well, hate it or like it, you'll have no choice because you'll surely encounter this in...." Touya was cut off as he realised that his face was just inches away from her and he could feel her breaths on his face. "....college..." he trailed off.

Tomoyo blushed and looked away.

"Umm, yeah I guess your right. Anyway, this is the package that you are waiting for." Tomoyo settled the package on his bed. "I better go, Sakura and the others are waiting for me..."

"Uhh... yeah thanks..." was all Touya could say.

Tomoyo hurriedly walked out of his room. She closed the door behind her and thought deeply.

'His lips, I was almost tempted to... I could feel his breath... I wonder how good of a kisser..." she shook the thoughts out of her head. 'I think I need some air.' She thought.

Touya was still looking at the closed door. 'Damn, she's so beautiful, I wonder how those lips feel against mine...' He shook the thought and kept the box in his closet. He tried to go back studying but all he could think of was her.

Tomoyo told Sakura that she need to go out for a while to buy something she forgot. After a few moments more, Touya sighed in defeat. He couldn't go back to studying so he decided to take a walk. He told Sakura that he forgot something at the bakeshop. Sakura annoyingly approved saying "So many people are forgetting things nowadays..."

Tomoyo was walking at the city. All she could think of was Touya. She saw a girl with her boyfriend and imagined that it was her with Touya. All the while, Touya was strolling around the area. Looking at shops and stores. He saw Tomoyo walking and tried to call out but he couldn't reach her. He followed her. Tomoyo on the other hand was still daydreaming. It's as if she wasn't hearing or seeing anything. She didn't notice that she was about to cross the street. She continued to walk, she was shocked to hear a loud horn from a speeding car and was statued on her place. The speeding car could not stop and she thought that it was all over for her. She'll die without even telling Touya her feelings. She closed her eyes and felt strong hands grabbed her and seconds later she openned her eyes. Chocolate met dark marbles. She immediately recognised Touya and blushed as she noticed that he was holding her on a tight embrace.

"Are you okay?" Touya asked worriedly.

She look at his concerned eye and tears started to run down her face. She hugged him and cried. She was scared a moment ago but now she was extremely happy that she could still see and hug the person she loved most.

Tears started to fall from Touya's eyes. He could not stand to see her cry. He almost lost her, a second late and it was all over forever. He hugged her thighter. Tomoyo looked at his face and saw that he was crying. She let out a small laugh.

"I never knew Touya the snob could cry." She said teasingly.

"I'm human aren't I?" He answered.

"Thank you, please hold me a minute more."

"alright"

Tomoyo loved the feeling of Touya's embrace. She could smell his scent. Touya could smell Tomoyo's fragrance and it's starting to be addictive for him. Before Touya could no longer let her go, her released her and look at her.

"We better get going. Sakura might be worried." He said.

Tomoyo hid a frown and dismay. She didn't want him to let go. She wanted to be with him forever.

"...Okay" she replied.

"But first, wash your face. Tears doesn't suit your beautiful face."

Tomoyo blushed.

"And Sakura won't like it if she saw you in that state. She'll be worried." Touya added.

"You really are a good brother aren't you?"

"Huh? Tell that to Sakura."

Tomoyo giggled. They go to a nearby comfort room and washed their faces. After that, Touya asked her to accompany him to a food chain.

"Hey, what do you want for dinner? Let's get a take out and eat at home with sis. I bet she hasn't ate yet. The Kaijuu must be starving now." Touya said.

"You don't have to buy. I could cook when we get home." Tomoyo answered.

"Nah, I insist. I'll treat the dinner tonight so pick what you like."

"What's the catch?" Tomoyo asked.

"Just one, don't tell Sakura what happened. She always get stressed out about these things." He replied.

"I see, it's a promise."

Tomoyo and Touya bought a take out and head home. When they got home, Sakura welcomed them grumpily.

"At last, where did you go. Don't tell me you two had fun and forgot about me." Sakura asked.

"Sorry, I ran into Tomoyo and took a stroll around together. Don't worry, I bought your favorite food." Touya handed the food.

"Bribery... Anyway, I'll prepare the food. You two change your clothes."

Sakura walked to the kitchen to prepare while the two were left in the hallway.

"We better change, you okay now?" Touya asked

"Yeah, thank you." Tomoyo answered.

After they changed their clothes, they proceed to the kitchen to eat.

"What's wrong with you two? You're too silent and both of you have suspicious smiles. Am I missing something?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo blushed.

"Nothing's wrong. We were just tired and savoring the delicious food. Why don't you just do the same." Touya answered.

"You two are weird today."

After they ate, Touya and Tomoyo decided to sleep. Later that night, Touya woke up from a dream. He was dismayed as it was a romantic dream of him and Tomoyo. He decided to have a drink. He proceeded to the kitchen but as he was drinking, he heard a sweet voice singing. He was enticed and followed the sound. He ended up in the garden. He saw who was singing and was amazed yet not surprise that it was Tomoyo singing. He listened and hid himself. He realised that it was a love song dedicated to someone yet he doedn't remember hearing it anywhere.

'Maybe she composed it for someone.' He thought.

As he listened he realised that it was about a man not knowing the love she has for him.

'Damn, that guy is lucky and yet numb.' He thought but a pinch was felt in his heart.

'So, she already love someone, but that stupid guy doesn't know her feelings. What an idiot...' his thoughts were cut when he heard a name at the last lines of the song. He was dumbstruck and felt numb at what he heard. The name was very familiar to him, not just familiar, it was his name. He saw her tears streaking down her cheeks. He slowly walked near her. She burst into tear and cried on her hands. Sniffing and mumbling.

"I almost died today and I almost died without even telling Touya how much I love him." Her mumbling was cut by a tight embrace that startled her. She looked up and saw Touya, tears streaking on his cheeks and hugging her tightly. She heard him say.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo I didn't mean to be numb about your feelings. Please tell me that I am not dreaming."

"You already heard ny song and my mumbling and yet you still ask if this is true? I love you, I love you from the start but you told me that you love someone else..." She was cut off by a kiss on the lips. He broke the kiss and said.

"And that person whom I was waiting for was you. I was afraid because I thought that you only see me as a big brother and I don't want out relationship to be destroyed just because of how I feel. On top of that, you were entrusted to me by your mom. How would she react when she knew how I feel..."

"You don't have to worry about me, I could take care of myself." She answered.

"So, does this mean that your my girlfriend now?" Touya asked.

"On certain conditions."

"What is it?"

"Could you tell me that you love me? I know you do but I want to hear it from your lips."

"I love you Tomoyo, I love you so much."

The end...

_Please don't forget to leave a review... ^^ Harsh or not it will help me to improve on my writting... Many thanks for reading.. (~~^_^)~~._


End file.
